


Date Night

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mech smoochies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz sets up a special surprise for Prowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wicked3659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/gifts).



Jazz crept quietly into the tactician’s quarters, sensors primed to make sure the other mech wasn't going to come back online as he set up his surprise.

Once he was certain that Prowl wasn't leaving his berth, the saboteur began pulling items from his subspace. Several long strings of soft blue lights went up where the ceiling and the walls met (secured with Wheeljack's best non-flammable adhesive; Prowl wouldn't be taking them down anytime soon) and we're plugged into a disrupter cannon battery pack. The lights bathed the room in cool blue and some almost eerie shadows as he reached back into his subspace for the candles. He arranged those by size on the tactician's work table, with the largest pillars in the center and the tiny tea lights hovering along the edges of the cluster. Then he carefully lit each pillar, votive or tea light with the welding torch he'd borrowed from First Aid. The candles fought off some of the eerie shadows, making the room seem more ethereal than spooky.

His third step was to set out plates and treats, energon goodies that he'd made himself while he was on medical leave the week before. Ratchet had squawked about him being on his feet so much, but he hadn't needed the audio sensors that Soundwave had blown out in order to make candy--and Prowl's face would make every one of the medic’s grumbles worth it. He added a pair of carefully carved crystal goblets to the arrangement with a silent thanks to Primus for Sunstreaker's talent, and filled those with coolant.

Then, his last step was to set up his traveling sound system--the last piece of his life before the war that he had bothered to hang on to--and loaded up his entire library of Praxian instrumental pieces. Once it was ready, he pulled a small gift box from his subspace and settled onto Prowl's couch. 

His last step was to turn on the music, hoping to wake his lover gently.

Jazz heard Prowl stir in the berth room, and started counting, curious to see just how long it would take the Praxian to realize something was up. Two seconds later, he heard the other mech’s feet hit the floor and another three brought him into the main room.

“Jazz, what?” Prowl's voice was still thick with recharge, and it was clear that he'd come to investigate before he had finished booting up.

“We missed your sparkday, so I brought date night to you.” Jazz smiled and extended a hand toward his partner. “Optimus gave us two shifts off to celebrate, even.”

“Oh.” Prowl blinked a few times and reached out to take the other mech’s hand. “How did you manage to set all this up?”

“I recruited a few assistants.” The saboteur used their joined hands to tug the tactician down onto the couch next to him. “And that's all I have to say about it. I'd hate for you to arrest my source when I break out the moonshine.”

“Jazz, what have I told you about high grade?” The Praxian's scolding tone indicated that he had finished booting up. 

“That I can't have it within twelve hours of being on duty, same as everyone else.” The visored mech chuckled. “Probably why Optimus gave us so much time.”

Prowl frowned, but there was no real anger in his expression. “I don't know why I put up with you.”

“Because I spoil you every chance I get, because I'm roguishly attractive and because you adore me despite myself.” Jazz kept his smile in place until Prowl laughed softly. “That's the spirit. We're supposed to have fun, after all.”

“That has always been the tradition,” Prowl agreed. “I love you, Jazz. You do know that?”

“Known it for a while, but it's nice to hear.” The visored mech leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his partner's lips. “I love you, too.”

Prowl sighed softly, a contented sound, and rested his head on the saboteur’s shoulder. “What else have you planned for tonight?”

“I dunno. I thought we'd do candy and presents, and then see where the night takes us.”


End file.
